An edge device such as an Edge Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (EQAM) modulates data for transmission over a Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network. One type of EQAM, namely a “Universal” EQAM, is configured to modulate both Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) formatted data from a video server and Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) formatted data sent from a Modular CMTS (M-CMTS) headend.
Typically these edge devices have a plurality of internal components. Each of these internal components consumes energy even during non-peak hours where the overall utilization of the edge device is relatively low.